La Monja y el Demonio
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Un Demonio que escapo del infierno en búsqueda de diversión, encuentra algo más de lo que espera. Mini Fic OsoIchi


**Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Pareja:** **O** so **I** chi

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

 _\- "recuerdos"_  
\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de Osomatsu.

 ** _o_** _O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**_

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **La Monja y el Demonio**

¿...Porque? ─ Un tono de voz desconcertado hizo que fijara mi vista bajo mi ser, encontrándome con esos ojos lilas que tanto observe desde las sombras, que tanto disfrute ver irritados por mis bromas. Una sonrisa amarga adorno mis labios mientras un hilo de sangre escapaba por estos mismos.

Quería responderle, decirle realmente porque mi ser se encontraba ensangrentado en vez del suyo, porque mi cuerpo se encontraba cubriéndole aún después de ese ataque que casi recibió, pero solamente era aquel líquido rojizo el que lograba brotar de mis labios. Demonios. Como dolía. Fue ahí que mi ojos se dirigieron hacia dónde provenía ese condenado dolor, encontrándome con una herida considerable de cual no paraba de emerger aquel líquido.

Estaba perdido. Este sería mi fin, y aún no sabía con exactitud qué había pasado, porque mi cuerpo había reaccionado por sí solo. Ahí venía a mis pensares, a mis memorias nuevamente esos recuerdos, todos los momentos pasados al lado de este chico que le gustaba travestirse de monja.

" _¿Que más divertido podía ser molestar a los humanos? Verlos gritar despavoridos, salir huyendo como almas en pena era la mejor manera de vivir, de pasar el resto de su eternidad. Sin contar por supuesto del placer que me brindaba el alimentarme de sus sueños húmedos, los que yo mismo provocaba por supuesto. Tenía que alimentarme después de todo, y debía agradecer que fuese de esa forma, ya que lo disfrutaba con supremacía._

 _Pupupu su cara tras ver su figura desfigurada en el espejo ¡fue lo mejor! ─ Dije tras ver a la dueña de esta casa en la que estoy "alojándome" salir despavorida del baño en el cual se duchaba. Ser un demonio sin duda era lo mejor. Y escapar del infierno para venir a divertirme a la tierra era la mejor decisión que había tomado._

 _O eso creía, hasta que llegaron ellos._

 _¿Que la casa estaba poseía? ¿Que las cosas se movían por si solas? ¿Que se sentían observados?_

 _Ha. Deberían sentirse bendecidos con mi presencia, por haberlos elegidos entre tantos para ser mis herramientas de entretención, mis juguetes por un tiempo. Pero no. Ahí estaban hablando de lo temerosos que se encontraban, que ya no podían vivir en esas condiciones. ¿Estaban llorando? Tsk. Que quejicas. Si no es para tanto._

 _¿Qué tan terrible podía ser hacerlos levitar de improvisto? ¿Es que era muy impresionante que unos cuadros empezasen a brotar lágrimas de sangre?_

 _Che. Amargados ─ Murmure mientras me cruzaba de brazos, posando luego mi atención en los invitados, en el ridículo cura que hablaba de la manera más cursi y ridícula que jamás había visto. Segundos después mi atención se volvía hacía su acompañante, en la cara de molestia que colocaba al apreciar las poses de su compañero._

 _Al menos uno de ellos parecía tener sentido de la vergüenza._

 _...Is a ghost ─ Dijo de pronto el chico, ganándose de mi boca un bufido. Me estaba enfadando. ¡¿Cómo había osado ofenderme de esa manera?! ─...No, esperen...─ ¿Qué hacía posando sus ojos en mí?. ¿Acaso podía verme? Era imposible. Si yo no lo permitía, era absurdo que lograse ver mi figura... ─ Creo que es algo más poderoso..._

 _No, enserio. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?_

 _¿Who are you? ─ Pff. ¿Por qué se colocaba esos lentes oscuros? ¿Se creía un cura súper cool o qué? . De pronto un golpe en la boca del estómago de ese tipo me saco de la impresión, viendo como momentos después se retorcía del dolor. Había sido esa monja que lo acompañaba quien le había propinado tal puñetazo. Sin darme cuenta me estaba retorciendo de la risa al verlos, al apreciar como esa chica le reclamaba por ser tan doloroso._

 _Eran unos idiotas, parece que iban a divertirme._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Como era de esperarse, comenzaron los rezos con las palabras de la Diosa Choromatsu. No podía disfrutar más ante su estupidez, ante su ingenuidad. ¿De verdad pensaban que eso serviría contra mí? ¿De nuevo me estaba colocando al nivel de un simple poltergeist. Absurdo, pero sumamente hilarante. Les seguiría el juego por un rato a ver qué tal._

 _No podía creer que fuesen unos simples exorcistas, no cuando lograban esquivar con tanta facilidad lo que les lanzaba. Incluso aunque fuesen grandes muebles, estos les hacían el quite con suma agilidad. ¿Los podría estar subestimando?_

 _¡Muéstrate engendro del mal! ─ Otra vez con lo mismo. Ya me tenía cansado ese sujeto. ¿Debería sorprenderlo?. A ver si se le quitaba lo arrogante, esa dolorosa manera de ser mientras recitaba las escrituras._

 _Estaba decidido. Lo sorprendería cuando menos se lo esperase. Fue por eso que emane más de mi poder en esta habitación, provocando la ilusión que de las paredes estuvieran brotando sangre, causando que ambos pusieran su atención en estas, sorprendiéndose mientras una oscura carcajada se escuchaba como ecos en este lugar._

 _Era el momento preciso para ponerme a su espalda, para romperle el cuello..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _No podía ser. ¿Cómo pude haber sido vencido por esas personas, por unos simples mortales?._

 _Agotado me deje caer de rodillas al piso mientras observaba a esa monja desaparecer su guadaña. Aún no podía concebir que ella tuviera un arma como esa, que ese cura tuviera tal poder a pesar de verse como todo un idiota. Me había confiado, y ahora por mi estupidez estaba corriendo el riesgo de que fuese mandado de vuelta al aburrido infierno._

 _Ya no podía reír como antes de solo imaginar regresando al lugar del cual escape. Solo quería divertirme, ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?_

 _"Tsk. Porque no vas a molestar a otra parte demonio" ─ La voz de esa sirvienta de la Diosa me saco de mis cavilaciones, sorprendiéndome. Mis manos se empuñaron sin darme cuenta al sentir su arrogancia. Eran unos insolentes._

 _¡¿Quién se creía que era?! Solo habían tenido un poco de suerte, pero ahí estaban ellos subestimándome, menospreciándome. Estaba molesto."_

Era verdad. Ellos no me habían terminado de exorcizar. Simplemente me debilitaron, me dejaron libre a cambio de abandonar ese hogar. Y claro que lo hice, más porque tenía pensado otro sitio, uno que ellos jamás esperaron.

La fuerza de mis piernas comenzaba a desaparecer, provocando que me temblasen, que repentinamente comenzase a caer hacía delante mientras mi mente se perdía entre la neblina de mis recuerdos una vez más. Este seguramente iba a ser mi fin. Y ahora ni siquiera el inframundo me daría la bienvenida., no después de esto.

 _"Había pasado una semana desde que llegue a este convento. Siete días en los solo pude observar los movimientos de esas dos personas sin acercarme mucho_ , _ya que debido a mi debilidad momentánea tras el exorcismo no podía esconder del todo mi presencia, y seria descubierto rápidamente. La mayoría del tiempo me la pase arriba de un árbol, encaramado entre sus ramas mientras descansaba contra el tronco. Desde ese sitio muchas veces observe como ese cura recibía un golpe por parte de esa monja, tras alguna de sus estúpidas poses o frases cursis._

 _Sin duda eran unos idiotas sin remedio, provocando que mi rabia aumentase tras recordar mi derrota. Aun no podía concebir que me hubiesen ganado a pesar de que me confié demasiado._

 _No podía evitar maldecir a la Diosa que tanto veneraban. No cabía duda de que eran sirvientes directos de esta, no por nada portaban esos poderes que iban más allá de simples exorcistas de cuarta._

 _Pero así como esta furia crecía en mi interior, estaba también el deseo de portarme mal, de divertirme un tiempo con esos desvergonzados. Merecían más que una muerte rápida. Además que debía vengarme de esa maldita monja arrogante, ¿Y qué mejor que pagarme con su cuerpo?._

 _La corrompería en sus sueños. Ella sería la fuente para recuperar mis energías, para eliminarlos por completo de este mundo. No podía haber mejor venganza que esa._

 _Pero primero debo recuperar un poco más de energías para poder tomar control de sus sueños. Asique tocaría divertirme de otra manera antes de conseguir el festín. No estaba mal jugar con la comida antes de saborearla, ¿cierto?. Imposible no sonreír con cierta malicia ante mis propios pensamientos."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **C** ontinuara...

 ** _Notas Dark:_** _Debido a que me estaré cambiando de casa durante este mes, ya que hay muchas cosas de embalar, muchos asuntos que atender para dejar todo en orden, he decidido dejar este One-shot como un "Mini Fic" de capítulos cortos. No sé cuántos ira a tener. Quizás unos dos, tres, ¿o cuatro? Todo dependerá de mis ideas._

 _Espero que esta primera parte haya sido de su agrado, y nos estaremos leyendo en la siguiente._

 _Besos_

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


End file.
